


Ray of Sunshine?

by Zerofan



Category: victuuri - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Gen, VictUuri, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan
Summary: Victor is  depressed about getting older, can Yuuri possibly become his ray of light to give his life meaning again?
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Victor one yet another medal, yet for some reason he didn't feel satisfied. All he could think of was the pain in his legs and his gray hair. He realized that he was getting older and it scared him. Skating was the only thing that he was good at, what would he do when he couldn't anymore? He tried to think of something he could do but nothing came to his mind. He knew his skating career would come to an end, the one thing he was good at. Before he could think on this anymore Yavok came in to take him to greet his fans. So Victor just asked for five more minutes to do his hair, and Yavok huffed but allowed him to. Victor knew how others thought of him, narcissistic, handsome, playboy.... But to be honest, he wasn't sure what he was, he did know that he didn't want to deal with annoying fangirls at this moment, but he just sighed and put on a smile, looking at the mirror he saw that the smile looked fake but he knew no one would notice, because why would they? Why would Victor Nikiforov, of all people, be depressed? As he walked out he tried not to notice the growing bald spot on his head.

On his way out he walked by Yuri Plisetski on his way. The blond noticed him and started walking with him to talk about his next season.

"Old Man, since I placed gold in Juniors you have to choreograph my debut program for Seniors."

Victor, who was half listening, responded with, "Yes, yes Yuri, I will do it."

"Alright"

As he was walking through the sea of adoring fans, a raven haired boy caught his eye. He could tell by the way he walked that he was most likely an ice skater, although he could not clearly see his face, but then Yuri was yelling at him again to talk about his program... Oh how he just wanted to end it all...


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was really depressed about losing, but he was trying not to think about it. Of course though, everyone had to keep screaming at him not to quit. But, to be honest though, who were they to tell him? It _was_ his career, but putting it in perspective he sort of understood. Like, of his idol Victor Nikiforov was ever suspected to quit he would silently hope he wouldn't, and would hope that he wouldn't post anything voicing his opinion, because in the end, it was Victor's call.

Sighing he just continued walking away, further and further from his idol. To be honest, he though it was a miracle he even got this far, he was just a mediocre skater, at best, but he did love to skate. As he was walking away, he was thinking about his future... What would he do? Obviously, he would continue to skate, but would it still be in competition? He didn't know if he wanted to go through the anxiety again, but being on the ice was just magical. Sometimes, he just wanted to get rid of his anxiety, but to be honest, if he did that he wouldn't really know what he would do... He has had it for so long it was really hard to ever think about doing the things Victor did, but then again he wasn't Victor.

Suddenly, his phone beeped.

**Phitchit: Hey, Yuuri I know your are feeling like sh*t right now so, as your best friend, if I do not receive a call from your before the night is over, then I will post every single embarrassing thing I have of you, and you know how much hard evidence I have.**

**You have been warned...**

Yuuri chuckled at this, but he knew Phichit would do it... So he put an alarm on his phone to call Phichit....


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, as promised Phitchit got a call from Yuuri. During the call he knew Yuuri was trying not to be so depressed, but he could do little in the way of helping him. He could tell, just because that was the type of best friend he was. He knew Yuuri put too much pressure on himself and got anxious easily, but even he didn't know what to do, so he just encouraged him for next season....

" _I don't think I am going to have a next season.._ "

At this Phitchit had to pause, 

"Yuuri, I know that you lost big time to day, but you better not give up, I know it is hard for you but as your best friend I need to be tough when you are making stupid idiotic decisions, and, Yuuri, this is the worst one you would even consider making."

" _But-_ "

"But nothing, you are an amazing skater, and are way better then me."

" _No I'm not-_ "

"Did I say I was done? I don't think so. And Yuuri I know you are, but you don't give yourself enough credit and you put too much pressure on yourself. Look, I know it is hard for you but I also know how much you love skating, so I KNOW that you shouldn't give it up."

There was silence on the other end..

" _I think your right Phitchit_ "

"Of course I am, I'm your best friend"

" _Thank you_ "

"Well of course, I had to, plus how else would I get closer for my favorite ship to sail?"

" _Phitchit, NO, don't start this sh*t again-_ "

"You know I will and I will do anything to make Victuuri canon"

" _Phitchit, Victor is basically a god in skating, and I am just mediocre at best, how do you expect him to even notice me, let alone date me?_ "

"I have my ways..."

" _Oh, god no. I swear if you do anything to set me and Victor up I will personally, come and steal your hamsters_ "

"Don't your dare touch my babies"

" _Then don't set me up with Victor_ "

"FINE, but I know you two will eventually, end up together anyway."

" _Whatever, anyway I have to go, so I can sleep...Plus, I don't think I can take anymore of this Victuuri crap_ "

"Don't you DARE dish my ship or I WILL set you and Victor up"

" _FINE but please, just drop it in front of me_ "

"So I can talk about it will some one else.."

" _I hate you so much_ "

"You know you love me"

" _Fine, I wouldn't know what to do without you_ "

"No you wouldn't you would probably be making the worst choices of your life"

" _I make the worst choices of my life WITH you, remember that night when you decided it was a good idea to get drunk then go to a pet store...._ "

"We don't talk about that, but it wasn't THAT bad"

" _Anyway I have to go, good night_ "

"Good night"

" _And, Phitchit, thanks for talking me out of quitting_ "

"What are best friends for?"

After hanging up Phitchit was relieved that he talked his best friend out of quitting, but he was trying to figure out how to get Yuuri and Victor together......

**Please comment and tell me what you think about my writing so far, I would like to know. Thank you.**


	4. Author's Note

I am going to be honest I will most likely update really slowly, or stop this story. Sorry, but thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

After the call with Phitchit, I felt a little better, I still don't know what to do, but I know that I am not quitting figure skating, so at least that narrows things down. But question is what to do next..... Well, first I think it would be a good idea to finish school seems like a good start and it will give me more time to plan, but I don't know...., what would it be like to be good at something. After all, I don't have any talents, unless you count setting high goals a talent but I really don't.

Anyway, back to school. I think I'll do it. At least it takes my mind off of my failure, but knowing me I will most likely just drown in more failure, but at least I have time...

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to update this because I haven't updated in a while, but I don't really know where I am going with it. Anyway, thanks so much for reading my crappy writing.**


End file.
